Der Duft der Kirschblüten
by Akane-chan88
Summary: Muraki denkt über seine Begegnungen mit Tsuzuki nach.


Titel: Der Duft der Kirschblüten...   
Autor: Akane/Chija/Nimue   
e-Mail: karileinchenyahoo.de   
Rating: PG   
Warnings: Vielleicht OOC, Shortfic, ansonsten hab ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das Teil zuordnen soll. Denkt euch selbst was aus!   
Fandom: Yami no Matsuei   
Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Charaktere und Situationen gehören nicht mir, sondern Yoko Matsushita und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit mit der Geschichte.   
Kommentar: Steht am Ende - Hier hätte er einfach nicht reingepasst.  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, an dem ich dich das erste Mal sah. Ein Bild nur, in den Akten meines Großvaters, aber es wirkte so unglaublich lebendig. Wie du dalagst, ich sah, dass du nur ein Schatten von dem warst, was du hättest sein können. Dieses unglaubliche Auge – das andere war von einem Verband verdeckt – war zwar geöffnet, aber es schaute nicht. Dein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, du fixiertest nichts. Warst weit, weit weg in deiner eigenen Traumwelt. Während ich dieses Foto betrachtete, wehte durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster meines Arbeitszimmers ein warmer Frühlingswind. Und der Duft von Kirschblüten...  
  
Ich begann, zu forschen, nach dir zu suchen. Und ich fand heraus, dass du lebtest. Zwar nicht als Mensch, aber als Shinigami. Alles, was ich von da an tat, tat ich nur, um dich zu finden.  
  
Als ich Maria zurück ins Leben holte wusste ich, dass ich dich damit rufen würde. Der blutrote Mond in dieser Nacht schien nicht für sie, sondern für dich. Ich begann, dich zu beobachten, heimlich, dich zu verfolgen wie ein Schatten. Und ich war gut darin, du hast mich nie bemerkt. Doch ich wollte mehr, wollte deine Stimme hören, wollte, dass du mich ansiehst. Ich wollte, dass diese violetten Augen, in denen sich so viel spiegelte, nur mich sahen, niemanden sonst. Und ich erreichte es. Ich suchte mir ein Opfer, einen Köder für dich. Du schienst die Menschen zu mögen, dich um sie zu sorgen, also wählte ich das kleine Mädchen. Und während du neben mir auf dem hellen Kies knietest, mich ansahst, da wehte um und der Duft der Kirschblüten.  
  
Das der Junge dein Partner wurde, genau dieser Junge, den ich getötet hatte unter dem roten Mond, war nur gut für mich. Du mochtest ihn immer sehr. Ich hätte mir keinen besseren Köder für dich wünschen können. Er wollte mich finden, nicht so, wie ich dich, aber es reichte. Er rief nach mir – und ich kam. Aber nicht wegen ihm...  
  
Ich entführte ihn, um dich zu locken. Du warst schon immer so vorhersehbar. Ich wusste, dass du mir folgen würdest, um ihn zu finden. Dass ich ihn verletzt habe, tut mir Leid. Aber es musste sein. Er war das Opferlamm. Ich kämpfte gegen dich und genoß jede Minute unseres Zusammenseins. Ja, ich habe dich auch locken wollen, um die Kraft zu bekommen, die dein Körper hat. Aber noch viel mehr wollte ich dich. Und während wir kämpften in dieser Lagerhalle, verbrannter Beton und geschmolzenes Eisen um uns herum, da roch ich ihn, ganz schwach: Den Duft der Kirschblüten.  
  
Du hast mich schwer verletzt in diesem Kampf, das ist wohl wahr und ich brauchte sehr lange, um mich wieder zu erholen. Aber ich hörte nicht auf, dich zu verfolgen. Immer mehr verlangte es mich nach deiner Nähe, ich wollte dich sehen, um jeden Preis. Mein Plan, mit deinem Körper meinen Bruder zu erwecken, reifte immer mehr. Mir war klar, dass ich dich dafür hätte umbringen müssen, aber es machte mir nichts aus. Ich hätte dich getötet und erweckt, hätte alles getan, um dich nur besitzen zu können.  
  
Kakyoin... Ich tat das, was er von mir wollte, arbeitete wie besprochen mit ihm zusammen und tat alles, um die Beweise zu vernichten. Aber ich wusste, dass du auf die „Queen Carmelia"kommen würdest. Ich tat harmlos, lenkte aber doch alle verdachte auf mich. Ich wollte, dass du mich ansehen würdest, auch wenn es verachtend war. Du wusstest, dass ich in die Sache verwickelt war und ich wusste, dass du das wusstest [1]. Ich ließ mich töten, erweckte mich selbst, ich tat all das, was man von mir erwartete, von einem Mörder, einem Dämon, einem Vampir. Was man von dem Wesen erwartete, das du in mir und vielleicht auch etwas in dir selbst sahst. Ich lockte dich in den Raum unter Deck, nachdem ich das Schiff vermint hatte. Und wieder legte ich es auf einen Kampf zwischen uns an. Es ließ sich nicht verhindern, wenn ich meinem Ziel näher kommen wollte. Doch während all der Zeit, bei jeder unserer Begegnungen auf dem Schiff, erinnerte mich der dort allgegenwärtige Geruch der Kamelien schwach an den Duft der Kirschblüten.  
  
Und jetzt bin ich hier, dir so nah. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel zur Vollendung meines Plans. Dann werde ich alles erreicht haben, auf das ich immer hingearbeitet habe, alles, was ich immer wollte. Mein Suchen wird endlich zum Finden werden, mein Weg zum Ziel. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich zweifle. Ich werde dich töten, werde Saki in deinen Körper setzen, um ihn endlich zu ermorden. Deine Seele wird verloren sein, aber ist es nicht das, was du dir wünscht? Du wirst endlich und endgültig sterben können. Alles wird ein Ende haben. Für dich wie für mich. Und doch weiß ich nicht, ob es richtig ist. Ich stehe in Oriyas Garten, bereit zum letzten Schritt. Und um mich herum ist die Luft getränkt vom Duft der Kirschblüten.  
  
So, was bleibt mir noch viel zu sagen? Eigentlich wollte ich den kompletten Kyoto Arc auch noch beschreiben und mit dem Ende des 8. Mangabandes abschließen. Aber zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich dazu schlicht und einfach zu faul war. Außerdem verabschiedete sich mittem im vorletzten Absatz auch noch die Kontaktlinse aus meinem rechten Auge und ich musste mit meiner viel zu schwachen Brille das Ende schreiben (- wen interessiert das? Gomen verbeug) Die Story ist in einem Rutsch runter geschrieben, wenn ich einmal eine Idee habe, kann ich nicht mehr aufhören. Inzwischen ist es 0:24 Uhr, ich bin recht müde und das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich den Kyoto Arc NICHT mit in die Geschichte genommen habe. Für logische Fehler übernehme ich keine Haftung, das kann immer passieren. Ich habe zwar versucht, mich an die Mangas zu halten, aber alles konnte ich nicht einhalten, vor allem nicht Murakis Reden über seine Beweggründe. So, genug des Geredes, ich freue mich natürlich immer über Kritik und Kommentare. Bis hoffentlich bald, eure Akane/Chija/Nimue  
  
[1] Mein Satzbau mal wieder. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, was ich meine! 


End file.
